


All or Nothing

by chains_archivist



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Kelly</p><p>Iphicles is imprisoned and learns to obey his new master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Title: All or Nothing   
> Author: Kelly   
> Fandom: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys   
> Pairing: Iphicles/Ares   
> Warning: Some non-con stuff verging into bdsm   
> Summary: Iphicles is imprisoned and learns to obey his new master.

Iphicles knelt in front of his master. The leather collar chafed his neck as he sweated under the collar and his thick curtain of wavy hair. He kept his hands clasped behind his back, and his eyes downcast at his master's feet, his buttocks resting against his heels, cock jutting out proudly.

The fringed tip of a whip snapped, and searing pain ripped through his nipple. It raced though his chest and he bit down on his full bottom lip to keep from crying out. The whip snapped again, and this time it bit into the other nipple, blood rushing to harden it as it drove the fire through the other side of his body. His head tosses, and his hair caresses his back and shoulders.

The Master leaned down, and slipped his finger through the metal ring on Iphicles' collar, and pulled him over to the bed. "Crawl," the Master said. Iphicles closed his eyes, and his legs moved of their own will, his knees crawling across the floor until he found himself beside his canopied bed.

The Master lounged on the bed, his legs spread on either side of Iphicles, and he pulled the king forward to rest the king's chin on his knee. The Master ran his fingers through Iphicles' hair, tugging it, turning his face right, then left, admiring the teeth marks in the full lips, the flushed face, and the panting breaths that puffed the hairs on his leg.

Iphicles trembled, and the Master gently backhanded him. "No fear," the Master whispered softly. "I told you when you came to me, it was all or nothing."

Iphicles remained silent, knowing that to speak was to incur more punishment, and instead, he tossed his head back, throwing his curls back against his shoulders. The Master laughed throatily. "Oh, trying to escape me? That makes the game so much more fun." Springing up from the bed, he stood behind Iphicles. "Stand." Iphicles struggled to rise to his feet, and his hands were still bound behind his back. "Bend." Iphicles bent over, his teeth again biting into his lower lip, and he felt a trickle of blood rolling down his chin as the Master's hand slammed against his bare ass.

The Master smiled at the sound of his hand against Iphicles' bare flesh. He pulled back, and the next spank was harder and louder, and Iphicles moaned through his gritted teeth. The Master reached down and petted Iphicles.   
    
"Good little boy," he said smiling. Then he spanked Iphicles' bare ass harder, and Iphicles' hips twisted, thrusting his hips forward and backward against the punishing hand of his master.   
"The bed. Lay face down on it." Iphicles stumbled forward, and lay himself face down on the bed, his legs dangling to the floor. He stretched his neck and grabbed a pillow with his teeth, and he screamed into the pillow with each punishing strike.

The Master stood above Iphicles, his hand spanking Iphicles' ass as hard as he could, and then suddenly, the blows stopped and the Master's hands began to knead and comfort the abused flesh. He reached around and removed the pillow, and rolled Iphicles over onto his back.

"Good boy... you took that very well." The Master petted Iphicles, and then petted Iphicles' cock as it wept. "You see? You knew to come to me because I can give you what you need. You can deny it all you want to but the hardness of your cock and the slickness that anoints its head belies your denials." Iphicles' eyes closed as the truth of the Master's words sank into him, and as they did, Iphicles felt something release inside of him, as though some barrier was being broken, and he moaned, thrusting his hips up to the Master. An offering.

And the Master smiled. "You see? Even now you know the truth of what I speak."

Iphicles lay on his back, his legs spread and hips raised, cock trembling as he waited, straining. The Master looked down at Iphicles and smiled as he straddled Iphicles' chest and started stroking his own cock. He slid his free hand down into Iphicles' hair, and he brought the king's mouth to his cock, and Iphicles opened his mouth as the Master thrust in. Iphicles closed his mouth and sucked the thick cock in his mouth, sliding his tongue over it, lapping it hungrily. His mouth worked as he swallowed the drops of precum that slickened his Master's cock, his head sliding back and forth of his own will.

Iphicles worked his tongue and his throat around his Master's cock, feeling it throb in his mouth as he sucked. He tried to free his hands, but his weight combined with the Master's kept them firmly pinned, and his own cock throbbed. He tried to rub his cock against his Master's ass, but he kept himself just out of Iphicles' reach. the Masters fingers wrapped tightly in Iphicles' hair, and he fucked Iphicles' mouth hard and fast, slamming his cock in and out of the hot, wet velvet of the king's throat.

The Master grabbed Iphicles' head, and shoved his cock to the hilt in Iphicles' mouth, and felt the king's throat tightening and gagging around it as he fought to breathe. The squeezing of the muscles around his cock made the Master cry out, and he came in hot jets, pouring hot seed down Iphicles' throat, which the king drank greedily.

The Master pulled his wet cock out of Iphicles' mouth and climbed off the king's prone body. He knelt between Iphicles' spread legs, and as he lifted the king's hips, the cheeks spread and the Master saw the shadowed hole. He lifted the red cheeks higher, and he thrust into Iphicles, pushing himself deep in one stroke.

Iphicles did scream this time as the rock-hard cock tore into his punished ass. But still his body pushed down, taking more of the cock into his ass even as he gritted his teeth against the pain. The Master pulled out, the head resting shallowly inside him, then slid deeply inside again on a cushion of saliva and cum.

The Master grabbed Iphicles' shoulders, forcing his body down even harder, shoving his cock even deeper than before. He fucked Iphicles hard, his cock sliding out to rest against the now-stretched ring of muscle before pushing back in again. He cried out as Iphicles clamps tightly and bears down on his cock, drawing it in and forcing it out again. He grabbed Iphicles' cock, but instead of pumping it, he pinched the head between his thumb and forefinger, and Iphicles screamed in frustration as the rushing orgasm was denied him.

The Master slapped Iphicles across the face, breaking the skin of Iphicles' cheek with his ring. The king felt his blood sliding down his cheek and he pushes against his Master's cock. He broke his silence with one sentence.

"Oh please dear gods Master let me cum!" The Master slapped him again, opening a gash on the other cheek.

A hot tongue snaked out to lick the blood on Iphicles' cheek as the hard cock plowed into his ass again and again. His cock still throbbed, straining to rub against the Master's belly as he lifts his hips again and again. The Master pressed Iphicles back down, drawing out the torment. The Master gripped Iphicles' hips and slammed his cock deep inside Iphicles, and then grunted as he came again, pumping Iphicles full until the Master felt his own cum running back down his cock and thighs.

He slid out, his cock still dribbling cum as he rubbed the wet head against Iphicles' cock. As the cocks rubbed together, Iphicles moaned and raised his hips, rubbing the lengths together. The Master wrapped his hand around both oozing cocks, jacking them both off. Iphicles moaned as the cold silver of the Master's rings slid up and down his cock, and with a hoarse scream, his own cock emptied itself of a long denied orgasm.

The Master's tongue licked delicately at the fountains of semen that poured from Iphicles' cock, the red of the king's blood on the Master's tongue mixing with the ribbons of white cum.   
The Master reached down and untied Iphicles' hands as he thrust his tongue into Iphicles' mouth. "Suck," he commanded before kissing him, and Iphicles sucked. He cleaned the Master's tongue and raked his teeth over it, and as he felt his arms released, he felt the urge to curl up on himself and cry. Instead, he curled around his Master, and lay his head in his Master's lap. The Master stroked Iphicles' hair as he wiped away bloody tears.

Iphicles whimpered softly in the Master's lap. "You were right." The Master smiled, stroking Iphicles' hair. "I know. Now... say my name, acknowledge your Master and know that I always love you."

"Ares."

The End 


End file.
